


Brotherly Distraction

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Another little missing scene from The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey. My first Threesome for them. I just HAD to write one. They are so inspiring!!! Not much plot if none at all. Thank you dear <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"></a><b>loves_books</b> for the beta job :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Distraction

 

 

“Kili!”

The frightened shout was out of my mouth before I could suppress it and I want to punish myself for showing that raw emotion in front of the others, but seeing him standing there in the field, defending our retreat against the dozens of incoming wargs alone with his bow and arrows, let utter panic rise in my chest. I mean I _know_ my youngest nephew is a skilled warrior by now, but still…

A hot breath against my bare chest brings me back to the here and now. Both my dwarflings lie secure in my arms, snoring. I pull them even tighter against me and bury my face into the blonde and brown hair in turn, inhaling their unique scents.

I try to find peace in this situation, to rest my ever circling thoughts, to draw strength from those young, agile dwarves. But I just can’t seem to settle.

The brothers’ entwined fingers rest loosely on my stomach and I have to smile at that, warmth spreading through me. We know that outsiders would think our three way relationship crucially wrong, but we have never felt that way.

A deep sigh escapes me in the silence of the kingly chamber the elves gave to me for the night.

“You think too much, uncle.” A sleepy, throaty voice breathes into my ear from the right.

“Right he is,” comes the response from the left along with a busy tongue that finds one of my special spots behind my ear.

“Well…” I start but can’t finish since Kili’s warm mouth closes over mine and his talented tongue sneaks in, curling and teasing, his mass of silky brown hair covering my face. His callused palm is drawing circles around my navel beneath the thin elvish sheet that covers us in our nest on the floor.

“We want you to relax tonight, Thorin,” Fili’s rough voice gives me the shivers and I start the battle with his brother’s tongue in earnest. My hands sneak down to both their nude arses.

When Fili says my name like this, no barriers between us, I know I might be able to get my circling thoughts under control and enjoy my nephews for a while, let them take care of me, take care of them in turn.

Kili slows our kiss and then stops it altogether, not moving away though, just mere inches so I can see his warm, brown eyes in the moonlight, the gentle smile he only ever gives to me or his brother. He strokes strands of hair out of my face and I do the same to him, swallowing hard at the earnest expression I see in the young dwarf’s features.

He exchanges a brief glance with Fili, who understands his sibling without words and moves closer into my line of view, his entire body draped across mine.

“We love you…Unc…Thorin.” Kili says, barely audible against my lips and I have to squeeze my eyes shut for a brief moment, feeling unexpected, unwanted tears shoot up instantly at those words and the way they were uttered. Kili has still trouble calling me by my name, so I find it even more desirable when he does.

I shouldn’t have closed my eyes, since my lids are covered with their lips now, an even more intimate, affectionate gesture. I can’t bear it at the moment, it strangely feels like some kind of good bye and I grab them both by the hair and look into their startled eyes in turn.

“Let’s not get sentimental.” I state, blinking my odd tears away furiously as I forcefully kiss them one after the other.

Again I see how they share a glance and a brief nod. It’s like they have telepathic skills with each other and it makes me a bit jealous. But not anymore when they’re suddenly all over me like a storm. Biting and kissing and licking and stroking everywhere on my body they can reach.

I’m biting my lip to not groan too loudly at their expert treatment. It looks like the moment I said no to sentimentalities, they switched to ‘we’ll drive you crazy with lust’.

While I keep my hold on Kili’s loosened hair when his mouth makes its way oh so slowly down my chest, then across my ribs, closer and closer to my straining cock, I can’t hold Fili. He slips out of my grip and straddles my chest, his own, already leaking dick right in front of my eyes.

“Oh you filthy little dwarfling,” I whisper and he laughs softly, bending forward so I only have to sneak out my tongue to caress the slit on his purple cock head. The moment I do this, Kili does the same to me, holding me down with one hand in my hair and the other on my thigh, swirling his tongue wildly. A wanton moan escapes me and I grab Kili’s hard on and tug the way he loves it.

We go at this for several moments, Kili’s talented mouth sucking me off, Fili presenting his inviting erection towards me so that I can lap at it while holding it in place, circling my tongue around it, sucking the head in. It feels incredible and mind blowing, surely designed to get all my rational worries out of my head.

Kili’s straining cock feels so amazing between my fingers, like it has a life of its own, twitching and jerking and leaking already. Oh the blessings of youth…

When I open my eyes I look straight up into my oldest nephew’s lust hooded ones and I see out of the corner of my eye that he has two fingers up his brother’s sweet arse, moving them slowly in and out. Somewhere my brain registers that our young dwarf’s hole must be still wet and well stretched from where I came inside of him earlier and I gasp around Fili’s cock.

“What do you want us to do, king?” Fili asks in a mocking, playful voice, the hitch at the end of the sentence betraying his unaffected confidence. He moves slightly backwards so I can answer him.

But I don’t. I have other plans than to lie around lazily. I swiftly move out from underneath them, throwing Fili off in the process and gathering him beneath me on his back, grabbing the backs of his knees and instantly bending him in half. He laughs throatily and so do I, kneeling behind him, my dick positioned against his hot hole.

I feel Kili up against my back, his knees pushing mine a little further apart, his arms coming tightly around my chest and he starts to play with my hard nubs, nuzzling his nose into my hair, rubbing his dick between my thighs, caressing my balls with its tip.

“I will take you nice and slow, my king,” he rasps into my ear and I lay my head back onto his shoulder, but also push forward. Kili’s saliva moistened my shaft enough to press into his brother a bit easier.

Fili gasps and grasps my forearms, pulling me on top of him, making me push into him all the way. We swallow our groans in a deep battle of tongues, Fili’s fingers digging into my upper arms.

“Beautiful.” Kili moans behind me, my buttocks firmly in his strong hands, his cock head pressing against my opening.

The utter trust I have towards those two youngsters is unbelievable. I too am still stretched from earlier and I break the lip lock with Fili to urge his brother on, “Kili, please.” I’m not ashamed to beg when it comes to these two.

Kili smoothes his palms across my back, his cock all the while pushing into me. The feeling is extraordinary and I don’t move. I stare at Fili who smiles at me, knowing the skill his brother possesses when using his very own tool.

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut when Fili contracts his channel around me.

“Move, Thorin!” he breathes, exactly when Kili hits the weak spot inside me.

They do have telepathic skills.

There’s nothing else I can do except slowly pull out in kind of a counter rhythm to what Kili is doing to me. I hold Fili’s gaze as I press back in, my hands on either side of his head, golden locks and braids all tangled. I’m tempted to bite one of his moustache braids. He seems to see it in my eyes and grins even wider, gasping when I hit his pleasure button with my rather more forceful inside push.

Kili pulls me backwards onto his iron hard cock with an unexpected hard grip on both my hips. I’m not sure what’s turning me on more, my youngest nephew buried deep inside of me, knowing exactly what to do, or my heir, squeezing his inner muscles just _right_ to send me over the edge way too early.

I hear the most inarticulate noise come out of my throat and feel so ashamed that I instantly bend forward to capture Fili’s mouth with mine, plunging my tongue as far into his hot cavern as it will go, consuming him, all the while opening up to Kili to let him in more fully.

I need them both so much. They make me whole.

Fili grabs me by some of my hair and rolls himself up in an almost impossible way. Kili follows our movement, his mouth latched to the junction of my neck and shoulder, sucking hard, the other part of my mane in his firm grip.

I can’t take the slowness anymore and set a faster rhythm. Fili breaks our kiss, gasping for air, bending his head back and meeting me stroke by stroke, huffs of breath coming out of his mouth rhythmically.

“Shit, brother.” He suddenly groans and I realize that one of Kili’s hands sneaked around and grabbed Fili’s trapped cock. I entwine my fingers with his and that earns me an even sharper bite to my flesh, and the perfect hit to my prostate.

“Oh Thorin…” Kili chokes into my ear and I can feel his climax building alongside mine. Hot fire explodes in my gut with each uncontrolled stroke, the naked flesh of his stomach and chest rubbing deliciously across my back, our thighs clashing.

Fili bucks beneath us, thrashing his head from side to side, squeezing me impossibly tight.

When warm creamy fluid floods my fingers and hits my chest, I lose it and let go, sending Kili over the edge with me, my inner muscles milking his climax out of him just as Fili’s do with mine.

Kili’s mewling into my ear is like the sweetest declaration of love and after he’s completely emptied himself with short sharp pushes inside me, he suddenly goes soft and pliant like a tame animal on my back.

I’m about to collapse as well. Fili has the presence of mind to somehow lower us to the side and entangle his legs in the process. I end up between them on the cushions again, while they’re kissing hard above me.

It’s a sight I’ll never get tired of. When they break their brotherly kiss, Kili bends down and consumes me with a strength I thought he wouldn’t have at the moment. And while holding Fili tight to me, I kiss his brother until all air has left him.

“That’s what I miss, when taking one of you like that,” Kili admits, gasping harshly, snuggling into my other side again.

None of us is the slightest bit worried about the stains we might leave when we cover each other with the elvish blanket.

“Next time we switch again,” I can only murmur and, “love you both so much,” when my eyes start to fall shut, all disturbing thoughts blown out of me for the time being.

F I N 


End file.
